dunkirk
by themuggleriddle
Summary: Frank Bryce não sabia escolher o que era pior: a sua praia real e palpável ou a imaginária e visível apenas aos olhos de Riddle.
1. i

**dunkirk**

 **.**

 **.**

A Sra. Riddle sempre dizia que o mar era ótimo para acalmar as pessoas. O mar, com o barulho incessante das ondas indo e vindo, rolando por sobre a areia e quebrando, às vezes suave e outras, com força. O filho dos Riddle, seu pai contava, de vez em quando sumia e, quando voltava, dizia ter ido até Hornsea para ver o mar. Aquilo o acalmava, ele dizia.

Frank tentou imaginar Tom Riddle olhando para o mar cinzento da costa de East Yorkshire, aquecido em seu suéter e casaco de lã, com as meias e luvas quentes e secas . Enquanto isso, seu uniforme estava encharcado e sujo, seus dedos dos pés e das mãos estavam congelando e o cheiro de algas, maresia, sangue e pólvora se misturavam em seu nariz, parecendo dispostos a ficar impregnados ali pelo resto de sua vida.

E não era como se ele fosse ter um resto de vida muito longo, o jovem pensava, toda vez que erguia a cabeça e via outro soldado estirado em uma maca parecer mais pálido do que o normal, com os olhos vidrados no céu nublado. A qualquer minuto, seria ele. Talvez fosse pelo ferimento na perna que ardia o tempo todo ou, quem sabe, pelas bombas e tiros vindos dos aviões alemães que volte meia surgiam entre as nuvens e desciam sobre eles.

Ele tentava imaginar o som que o mais jovem dos Riddle estaria ouvindo em Hornsea. Ondas e vento e gaivotas. A tal melodia perfeita para acalmar qualquer ser humano. Ali, o mar não se cansava de estourar ondas na praia, levando e trazendo corpos, mas aquele som volte meia se perdia sob os comandos dos outros homens, as sirenes dos navios, os motores dos aviões e as explosões. Frank mal podia ouvir qualquer coisa, naquela altura, seus ouvidos já zumbindo incessantemente. Explosões eram abafadas e o que mais se fazia presente eram as batidas de seu coração e os inúmeros pensamentos que martelavam em sua mente cada vez que ele via todos os soldados se jogando no chão enquanto um avião passava sobre eles.

Eles iriam morrer naquela praia como perdedores encurralados, covardes tentando fugir de volta para casa. Frank Bryce seria mais um corpo que a maré arrastaria para o esquecimento. Os peixes e crustáceos do Canal da Mancha fariam um banquete da sua carne e, quem sabe, alguém um dia encontrasse uma carcaça do que um dia fora um jovem de East Yorkshire.

Tentaram colocá-lo em um navio duas vezes. Nas duas, o barco zarpou antes que seus colegas conseguissem correr com a sua maca até o molhe. Na primeira, o contratorpedeiro conseguiu se afastar da praia. Na segunda, um torpedo afundou a corveta a poucos metros de distância do porto. Um caixão de aço no fundo do mar, foi nisso que o navio se transformou para as centenas de soldados, oficiais e enfermeiras que nele tentavam voltar para casa. Talvez, Frank pensou, fosse melhor morrer na praia, a céu aberto, ao invés de dentro de uma caixa de metal, sendo sufocado pela água enquanto outros colegas se debatiam ao seu lado.

O rapaz se perguntava se iria conseguir voltar a ver o mar do mesmo jeito, depois de ter marcada em sua memória a imagem de jovens britânicos e franceses jogados ao longo da praia, como as conchas que uma criança procura em um passeio de domingo. Se iria conseguir ouvir o barulho das ondas e não o associar às bombas. Sabia que barulhos altos já eram um problema: quando alguém deixava algo cair ou quando a sirene do navio soava, Frank sentia o próprio corpo entrar em um estado de alerta exagerado. Ele tentava imaginar se era assim que Tom Riddle se sentia quando tinha uma de suas crises nervosas, como os aldeões as chamavam.

Neurose de guerra, era o nome usado ali, ou, como os médicos do exército preferiam, síndrome pós-concussão. E Frank não pôde deixar de se questionar se, em algum lugar dentro da mente do filho dos Riddle, o homem também não estava preso em sua praia particular, com bombas e tiroteios ecoando por todos os lados. Bryce não sabia escolher o que era pior: a sua praia real e palpável ou a imaginária e visível apenas aos olhos de Tom.

* * *

 **N/A:** Fui pesquisar hoje e acabei descobrindo que a divisão militar da qual Frank Bryce participou (de acordo com os headcanons meus e da Vika/highonbooks), a _5th Infantry Division_ , foi evacuada em Dunkirk, em 1940, ou seja, fez parte do cenário apresentado pelo filme do Nolan (que eu vi ontem e gostei muito). Então, é claro que eu não me controlei.

Em 1940, depois da França ser invadida pela Alemanha, 400.000 soldados britânicos foram encurralados na praia de Dunkirk. Ali ocorreu a evacuação dos soldados aliados entre 26 de Maio a 4 de Junho de 1940, sendo chamada de Operação Dynamo. Apesar das tropas alemãs não chegarem à praia a tempo por meio terrestre, submarinos e aviões continuaram atacando os navios e os soldados que esperavam resgate. O Reino Unido queria que seus soldados voltassem para casa, pois sabiam que iriam precisar deles para quando chegasse a vez da batalha pela Inglaterra. No dia 28 de Maio, embarcações pequenas começaram a chegar em Dunkirk: barcos civis que foram convocados para ajudar na evacuação, alguns sendo pilotados por oficiais da marinha e outros, pelos próprios civis.

Entre 10 de Maio de 1940 até 22 de Junho de 1940, o dia do armistício da Alemanha com a França, 68.000 soldados das Forças Expedicionárias Britânicas foram perdidos. 3.500 britânicos morreram e 13.053 foram feridos. Todo o maquinário de guerra pesado teve que ser deixado para trás e acabaram sendo usados pelos alemães uma hora ou outra. Dos 400.000 homens que estavam encurralados em Dunkirk, 338.226 foram resgatados no final dos nove dias da operação.


	2. ii

**dunkirk**

 **.**

 **.**

Não houve gritos e cantorias e risadas quando os rochedos brancos de Dover apareceram à distância. Os jovens não tinham mais forças para comemorar, não quando a maioria deles estava machucada, sem um membro ou morta. Não quando ainda havia gente em Dunkirk.

As pessoas nas ruas, no entanto, estavam emocionadas. Cobriram-no com um cobertor limpo e cheiroso, lhe serviram chá e pão com geleia e sussurram-lhe _'bom trabalho, garoto'_. Frank queria apenas puxar o cobertor recém adquirido, se esconder debaixo deste e chorar de vergonha e medo.

Mas não houve muito tempo para isso: logo estava em um hospital, com médicos e enfermeiras o enchendo de coisas para aliviar a dor e diminuir as crises de nervos. As horas e dias ficaram confusas e tudo o que Frank Bryce sabia era que havia finalmente se livrado do uniforme sujo e que sua perna agora doía menos. Ele reconhecia um rosto ou outro, da enfermeira que sempre vinha trocar-lhe o curativo e do médico que o avaliava todos os dias.

E, então, outro rosto apareceu. Familiar, apesar de levar um ou dois minutos antes de Frank o reconhecer. Olhos claros e cansados, olheiras e uma expressão um tanto melancólica. A razão de Tom Riddle ter saído de Little Hangleton para ir encontrá-lo em um hospital era um mistério, mas Bryce não podia negar que era um alívio ver alguém conhecido.

O homem não perguntou se estava tudo bem ou como ele estava. Apenas sorriu, um sorriso triste e cansado, algo que o fazia pensar que Riddle reconhecia em seu rosto algo que ele mesmo sentia.

Ele raramente falava e Frank era grato por isso. Também era grato pelo simples fato de encontrar o outro dormindo, meio torto, em uma cadeira no lado da sua cama quando acordava no meio da noite com os sons das bombas e tiros ecoando em seus ouvidos. A imagem de Tom Riddle ali o lembrava de East Yorkshire e dos campos e do céu estrelado. Às vezes, Tom não estava dormindo quando um pesadelo o acordava e Bryce podia jurar que não era o único ali atormentado por um sonho ou pensamento incômodo.

O ferimento na perna lhe rendeu uma dispensa honrosa, um título de Segundo Tenente e uma dor que o atormentava a cada passo. Eles voltaram para Little Hangleton, Riddle com a mesma expressão distante e melancólica no rosto e Frank, com rugas a mais de tanto manter os músculos do rosto tensos.

Por um mês, Frank Bryce foi um herói de guerra na pequena vila de East Yorkshire. Mas não demorou muito para os aldeões perceberem que ele não era o protótipo do soldado inglês dos pôsteres de convocação e motivação. Esses soldados eram altivos e confiantes, enquanto Frank era sério e carrancudo. O título de Segundo Tenente e a medalha de dispensa honrosa logo foram esquecidos e Bryce voltou a ser o rapaz com a pele um tom mais escuro que o aceitável e com os traços estrangeiros demais, o mestiço que mal merecia atenção. Juntando isso ao seu recém adquirido mal humor e paranoia, Frank Bryce virou o novo estranho da vila.

Foi quando ele entendeu a distância e o silêncio de Tom Riddle. Enquanto os soldados usavam capacetes de metal e barricadas para se protegerem, Riddle usava uma expressão perdida, às vezes séria, e a postura de alguém que estava mais absorto nos próprios pensamentos. Qualquer que fosse o trauma que o homem escondia em sua praia particular, ele aprendera a escondê-lo da melhor forma possível, sabendo que ninguém naquele fim de mundo de Yorkshire iria entender o quanto aquilo o machucava. Agora, Frank entendia que aquilo era exatamente o que ele deveria e iria fazer.

* * *

 _Reviews são muito legais e vocês sabem disso (;_


End file.
